This invention relates generally to training of animals. More particularly the present invention is a form of electronic leash and training aid for animals.
Animal training particularly household pets such as dogs requires a great deal of patience. Further the training of dogs in particular has been the subject of many books for both owners as well as professional trainers regarding how to best train an animal to obey the wishes of its owner.
In the field of training, various devices have been invented which are designed to keep animals within a confined area. For example the now ubiquitous xe2x80x9celectronic fencexe2x80x9d is seen everywhere as a means of keeping animals within a specific area. The electronic fence comprises a wire surrounding an area in which an animal is to be confined. An electronic current placed on the wire giving it a magnetic field and/or the wire is used as an RF transmitter. A collar is then attached to the animal which is capable of sensing the electronic field. When the strength of the electronic field is at a certain level, an audible warning is given to the animal. As the animal gets closer to the buried wire, an electronic shock is administered to the animal thereby providing a physical incentive for the animal to stay away from the buried electrical wire. Over a training period of time, the animal become becomes familiar with the meaning of the audible sound and the general location of the buried wire. In this fashion the animal is trained to stay within a confined area by virtue of the audible signal and the electronic shock in the event that the animal gets too close to the buried wire.
However, animal owners can not carry a buried wire wherever they go. As a result teaching an animal to xe2x80x9cheelxe2x80x9d must be accomplished by means of leashes and other physical means.
Animal control devices of various types have been the subject of much invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,330 to Touchton, et al. was issued for a xe2x80x9cAnimal Control Device.xe2x80x9d This invention discloses an animal worn radio signal receiver having appropriate electronics to receive a signal from an antenna and to administer both audible stimulation and electrical stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,120 was issued to Brose for an xe2x80x9cAnimal Training and Restraining System.xe2x80x9d This patent also shows a collar worn device having an antenna receiver controller and high voltage generator to administer a shock to an animal. This invention relies upon the fact that electrical field strength with a receiving antenna decreases with distance from a transmitter. This invention relies upon a stationary transmitter to provide the appropriate signal. A shock is administered to the animal that strays beyond a distance from the transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,690 was issued to Calabrease, et al. for a xe2x80x9cAnimal Containment System.xe2x80x9d This invention also relies upon field strength changes to administer a shock to an animal based upon an animal worn device. Transmitters are stationary in defined locations where the animal is permitted and not permitted to go.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,441 to Weinstein was issued for a xe2x80x9cElectronic Assembly for Restricting Animals to Defined Areas.xe2x80x9d This patent describes a form of electronic fence and control device. The control device is worn by the animal and is combined with a radio frequency transmitter for generating radio signals. When the animal strays too close to a wire having a certain field strength a shock is delivered to the animal via an animal worn device. A provision is made for both audible stimulation and electrical stimulation when an animal strays too close to the limits of a defined area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,744 was issued to Custer for an xe2x80x9cAnimal Control Apparatus.xe2x80x9d This represents another invention comprising an animal worn device with an electrode for providing a shock to the animal. This system comprises a perimeter wire placed at the boundary of a defined space which sends a signal through the perimeter wire to generate a coded field. When the animal strays too close to the buried wire the collar delivers a electrical shock stimulus to the animal. This system is generally stationary with the receiver carried by the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,489 was delivered to Yarnall, et al. for an xe2x80x9cElectronic Confinement System for Animals or People Transmitting Digitally Encoded Signals.xe2x80x9d This invention is yet another electronic containment system wherein the animal of person wears a transceiver which also delivers an audible signal, a deterring shock or both when the person or animal leaves a predefined area. A stationary home base station detects and reads data transmitted from the transceiver. Again, one of the embodiments of this invention comprises a buried wire for defining a perimeter. Again a stationary system for transmission with, in this instance a transceiver, being worn by the individual or animal to be controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,100 was issued to Marsh for a xe2x80x9cFenceless Animal Control System Using GPS Location Information.xe2x80x9d In this case the animal worn unit comprises a GPS receiver, transmitter, and a programming unit that allows a person to program the location for a particular boundary in geographic terms. When a GPS signal is received that indicates the animal is near a predefined boundary, an electrical stimulation is administered. Thus the animal worn device in this instance comprises the stimulation means but also comprises a GPS receiver combined with an audible signal and electrical shock generation means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,682 to Gonda et al. was issued for an xe2x80x9cAnimal Training Apparatus.xe2x80x9d This unit again comprises an animal worn device capable of receiving an electronic signal and applying an adverse electrical stimulus and audible signal to control an animal. This invention discloses a portable transmitter which has certain buttons for administering sound, shock, and combination of both upon a specific actuation by the animal trainer. Various stimuli administered to an animal are administered only in response to push buttons that are depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,482 to Gonda was issued for xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Remote Control of Animal Training Stimulus.xe2x80x9d Again a portable transmitter cooperates with an animal worn receiver which applies stimulation to the skin of the animal. In this instance the portable unit allows a trainer to select a stimulus to be applied to the animal when the trainer desires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,116 was issued to Kim, et al. for an xe2x80x9cElectrical Animal Training System.xe2x80x9d This invention comprises a hand held transmitter which controls a receiver unit which is attached to a collar worn by an animal to be trained. In this case voice commands are communicated to an animal via a speaker which is associated with the receiving unit which is worn by the animal. In the event that the animal disobeys a particular command, negative reinforcement is provided in the form of a mild electrical shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,428 was issued to Farkus for a xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for a is Remote Conditioned Cue Control of Animal Training Stimulus.xe2x80x9d Again this particular invention comprises an animal worn device for delivering audible or electrical stimulation to an animal if it fails to conform to expected behavior. A portable transmitter sends the signal that is desired by the animal trainer. Again in this instance the animal trainer takes positive action to transmit a RF control signal to the collar mounted receiver simulator unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,433 was issued to Files for an xe2x80x9cAnimal Training and Tracking Device having a Global Positioning Satellite Unit.xe2x80x9d This invention is yet another form of a GPS receiver type device. The animal worn GPS receiver comprise both the GPS system and an adverse stimuli administering circuitry to shock the animal wearing the device. Thus not only can animal control be administered but the animal can be tracked as well. Adverse stimuli is applied using a hand held remote control unit to adversely stimulate the animal wearing the collar. The hand held unit determines the GPS position of the animal and administers a stimuli as desired by the trainer. Thus the position of the trainer and the position of the animal are calculated and the shock is administered by the trainer when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,687 was issued to Custer for a xe2x80x9cAnimal Control Apparatus.xe2x80x9d This invention is designed for confining the movement of an animal to a defined area. A radio signal is transmitted through an antenna that defines the area. This system is a form of buried wire system which defines a perimeter by virtue of the buried wire. A signal is sent through the buried wire such that when a animal approaches the wire, a collar worn receiver administers a mild electrical shock to the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,129 to Boardman was issued for a Wireless Pet Containment System.xe2x80x9d Again an animal worn device receives a signal from a transmitter. The animal worn receiver has a means to administered a stimulus to the animal. Both audible and electrical shock stimulus are administered to the animal when there is an electrical indication of a signal loss as when the animal wanders away from a predefined area. A fixed antenna transmits an RF signal to the collar worn device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,469 was issued to Touchton et al. for a xe2x80x9cProgramming Apparatus for Programmable Animal Control Device.xe2x80x9d Again an animal worn control device has a receiver which receives a radio signal and a transducer for applying a stimulus to the animal in response to the signal. This invention addresses the programming apparatus associated with a programmable animal control device. This control device allows operating frequency of the receiver to be controlled the type and intensity of shock and audio stimulus as well as related perimeters.
Thus it can be seen that much of the background art discloses animal collars and their circuitry, means for applying electrical shocks and audible stimuli to the animal worn device, a wide variety of xe2x80x9cburied wirexe2x80x9d systems together with associated stationary transmitters. All of which circuitry is disclosed in the references cited. Further several instances of portable transmitters are also illustrated for control of GPS, and for allowing animal trainers to administer shocks to animals when desired. Much of the circuitry in the references cited will be known by those skilled in the art to be applicable to the present invention.
However, What would be truly useful would be a system that comprises a form of xe2x80x9celectronic leashxe2x80x9d or training device which can be variably preset by an animal owner and operated in automatic mode to help train and control an animal when the owner and animal are moving such as when the owner is walking the animal. Such a system and method would allow the training of an animal to take place regardless of the location of the owner. Such a system would allow an owner to train an animal in the animal""s own backyard and, when the owner and the animal are in another location other than the home. Such a system would be portable and operate without the need of a connection to household current at all times.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to be able to train animals.
It is a further objective of the present invention to train animals regardless of the location of where the owner and animal happen to be.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to train animals without the need for a leash.
It is still another objective of the present invention to train animals without the need for an electrical connection to a household current.
It is still another objective of the present invention to train animals using wireless technology.
It is further objective of the present invention to allow wireless animal training apparatus to be adjustable so that various ranges for animal motion can be set.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a review of the specification that follows.
The present invention comprises a system and method for the training of animals. The present invention comprises two basic elements. First element is the trainer device (TD). The trainer device is the device that is held by the trainer and has variable settings as will be more fully explained.
The second element of the invention is the animal device (AD). The animal device is basically a receiver as will be more fully explained below.
The trainer device comprises a power supply which can be a rechargeable or single use battery. The power supply supplies power to a processor which has certain variable settings as may be desired by the trainer. The processor is connected to an RF transmitter which transmits a radio signal which has a limited range.
For purposes of training, the trainer may desire to set a range at which alarms of various types may be created for the animal being trained. This allows essentially a distance radius over which an animal may move before an alarm is given to the animal. This distance radius is variably set in the training device by the trainer. Thereafter the processor provides appropriate energy to the transmitter to allow the desired radius distance to be set.
In the beginning of a training session, the trainer may desire the animal to be kept very close in radius distance to the trainer. Once the animal is trained, the trainer can extend the radius distance by a simple setting on the training device.
The second element of the present invention is the animal device (AD). The AD comprises a power supply which can be a rechargeable or single use battery. The animal device is worn as a collar around the animal so that the appropriate signals and physical encouragement can be applied. The animal device further comprises a receiver having the ability to measure signal strength. When signal strength is high, no audible or other physical indicator is given to the animal. When the receiver senses a signal strength at some intermediate level, an audible warning is given to the animal that it should not stray further from the trainer. If the signal strength descends to a low level, a physical xe2x80x9cencouragementxe2x80x9d in the form of a shock is given to the animal so that it does not stray farther from the trainer.
While training may initially occur with the use of some physical means such as a leash in order to both provide a physical feedback that is accompanied by the audible feedback, eventually the training device of the present invention will be able to be used without a physical restraining means by the trainer.